DOLL
by NayVoodoo
Summary: aku... Byun Baekhyun, hanyalah sebuah boneka yang bertahun tahun berada di kamar seorang namja nerd, tanpa kusadari perasaan ini timbul dan berubah menjadi suatu perasaan terlarang. perasaan terlarang dari sebuah boneka pada majikannya apakah aku harus mengubur perasaanku dan bersikap layaknya boneka biasa? CHANBAEK GS/EXO THE LAST CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Doll (인형)

author: ChanHyun Park

cast: Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim YeJin

cari sendiri ya :v #ditabok

**WARNING!**

**TYPO EPRIWEEER!**

**NO EYD**

**TULISAN SEMRAWUT ALA KORBAN**

**PUTING BELIUNG ANCUR BABAK BELUR!**

sekali egen **YANG GA SUKA GA USAH BACA! ITS GENDERSWITCH! NO YAOI**

Bacotan: hola holla~~~

akhirnya aku bisa anjutin epep doll ini, setelah menghadapi neraka UN -_-

nah daripada kebanyakan nge bacot mending langsung aja

ini dia epep ke 4 ku selamat menikmati(?)

JRENG JRENG JRENG~~~

HEPPI READING

CHAPTER BEGIN!

.

.

.

_10 tahun yang lalu..._

.

.

"Channie~~~! Lihat apa yang eomma bawa! " Nyonya Park mengangkat sebuah boneka berbentuk gadis kecil cantik itu tinggi tinggi di depan anak lelaki semata wayangnya itu dengan wajah ceria

"Channie baby takan kesepian lagi jika eomma dan appa pergi bekerja!" Lanjut Nyonya Park riang

Bocah berkacamata itu hanya menatap polos boneka cantik di tangan sang eomma

"Nah! Ini! Ajak dia bermain aracci!" Nyonya Park memberikan boneka itu ke tangan bocah berumur 7 tahun itu

Dan bocah itu memeluk si boneka dengan riangnya dan berlari lari kecil ke kamarnya

**Chanyeol POV**

Huaaaaa asyiiiik! Aku punya teman! Senangnya!

Aku kesepian sendiri dirumah terus menerus.

Jika Kalian bertanya kemana teman temanku, maka jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Aku tak memiliki teman satu pun. Tapi tak lagi, karna aku punya satu sekarang!

Ya, si boneka manis nan cantik ini,

Aku gila karna menyebut sebuah boneka dengan sebutan cantik dan manis?

Hei! Aku masih waras kalian tau!

Lihat saja boneka cantik ini..

Kulitnya putih, berambut perak dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya, bermata kecil yang lucu, pipi tembamnya merona merah muda, hidung mungil,dan tak ljpa bibir merahnya yang

sama mungilnya

Sepertinya dia memang diciptakan untuk menjadi cantik, manis,dan mungil ya? Kkk... mengingat semua yang ada padanya itu mungil hahaha...

Hei tapi si manis mungil ini belum mempunyai nama, mmm... apa ya nama yang sesuai untuknya?

Aku mengetuk ngetukkan jariku di kepala

AHA! aku tau bagaimana kalau baekhyun saja? Baekhyun itu kan artinya 100 kebaikan! Sangat cocok untuk si mungil ini

Kupandangi lagi wajahnya yang manis itu.

Yatuhan! Dia manis sekali!

Haaah~~ tapisayang dia itu sebuah boneka, andai ia manusia, aku yakin! pasti para namja atau siapapun yang menatapnya akan terus memuji kecantikannya itu!

Hei! Apa yang kupikirkan dasar idiot

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV END**

.

.

_10 tahun kemudian_

.

.

.

Brak bruk gubrak #epeksuaragagal -_-

"Channie baby! Kau sedang apa? Kenapa berisik sekali diatas sayang?" Teriak Nyonya Park dari dapur

" ani eomma gwaenchana!"

"Cepat turun sayang kita sarapan bersama!" Teriak Nyonya Park -egen-

"Ne!"

Chanyeol pun turun

"Sini sayang! Ini hari pertamamu di SMA kan? Apa kau membawa Baekkie cantik mu itu?"

" ani eomma,aku sudah besar, tak enak kalau terus membawa bawa Baekkie. Baekkie kutaruh di kamarku"

"Aaah... arasseo! oh iya sayang, katamu kau sudah besar, kapan kau membawa seorang yeoja kehadapan eomma sebagai yeojachingumu eum?"

seketika wajah Chanyeol merona, ia menundukan kepalanya sambil memakan sarapannya

"Eomma ini bicara apa? Daripada itu kenapa eomma tiba tiba pulang?"

"Terserah eomma dong kapan eomma pulang! kau tak senang ya eomma pulang?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, yah, sudah ia perkirakan, eommanya pasti mengambek

"Bukan begitu eomma, aku senang saja eomma pulang"

"Haaah! Yasudah, sana berangkat, nanti kau telat!"

"Arasseo, aku berangkat dulu eomma, annyeonghasseo"

_ school_

Aku harap aku punya teman disini, batin Chanyeol

Chanyeol berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanyanTanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Alhasil...

Bruuuk!

ia menabrak Kim YeJin. Seorang madonna sekolah

"Aah! Mianhae! mianhamnida Yejin-ssi"

Yejin sempat terpaku, ia memandangi Chanyeol

Omo! Namja nerd ini mempunyai seara yang sexy sekali aku tak menyangka! Batin Yejin

Sedetik kemudian Yejin tersadar

"Ah! Ne, gwaenchana!" Hejin bangkit dan membersihkan rok seragamnya

"Jeongmal mianhamnida Yejin-ssi, aku tak melihatmu tadi!"

"sudahlah gwaenchana, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne?mmm..."

Yejin nampak berpikir mengingat ngingat nama namja nerd ini

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol imnida"

"Ahh! Ne! Chanyeol-ssi. Kalau begitu aku duluan ne?" dan Yejin langsung berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol

Seperginya Yejin, Chanyeol memegangi jantungnya yang menggila

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Dan murid muridpun berhamburan keluar. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol

Ia berjalan pulang sambil menyumpalkan earphone pada telinganya

.

.

.

BRAKK!

"EOMMA! NA WASSEO~~~"teriak Chanyeol mengagetkan eommanya yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah fashion dengan santainya di ruang keluarga

"OMO! YAAAAK!ANAK KURANG AJAR! KAU INGIN MEMBUAT EOMMAMU YANG CANTIK INI MATI MUDA HAH!" nyonya Park balas berteriak dan menghampiri anaknya dengan kaki yang dihentak hentakkan kesal

Mendengar bunyi sepatu eommanya mendekat, Cnanyeol langsung ambil langkah 1000 menuju kamarnya dan..

BRAKK! CEKREK

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAK! SETAN KECIL! KELUAR KAU!"Teriak Nyonya Park dari lantai bawah

Chanyeol yang mendengar eommanya berteriak teriak gaje hanya terkikik senang di kamarnya

-jan ditiru ye adek adek? #digampar:3-

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

.

.

.

Hihihi... eomma itu lucu kalau marah marah seperti itu

Aku terkikik geli sambil memegangi perutku yang sakit

Haaaah! Hari ini menyenangkan sekali

Kemana Baekkie ya? Ah itu dia!

Langsung ku sambar boneka manis itu dan kuangkat tubuh mungilnya sehingga wajah manisnya berhadaoan dengan wajahku

"Hei manis! Kau tahu? Aku senag sekali hari ini! kau tau? aku menabrak seorang yeoja madonna disekolah bernama Kim Yejin, kau tau juga Baek? ia sangat cantik, pantas kalau ia menjadi madonna disekolah baruku itu. Yaaah tapi kuakui wajahmu berkali kali lebih cantik dan manis dibanding dia kkk..."

Aku terkikik kembali

"Tapi Baek, kenapa tadi saat aku menabraknya dan mendengar suaranya, disini..."

Aku menunjuk dadaku

"Terasa sangat bergemuruh, apa aku harus menemui dokterjantung? Aigoooo... apa aku menyukainya?" Akumemiringkan kepalaku sambil tetap memandangi wajah manis Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis

"Bagaimana menurutmu Baek? apa aku pantas bersanding dengannya?"

"..."

"Pastilah aku pantas! Aku kan tampan! Iyakan baek?"

"..."

"Haaaaaaaaah"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku kasar

Jika kupukir pikir mana mungkin aku yang nerd berpacaran denga seorang Kim Yejin

Hufff! Sudahlah lupakan!

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV END**

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

.

.

.

BRAKK

aigoo.. apa itu?

kulirikan ekor mataku ke arah pintu. Dan aku melihat seorang namja yang sangat kusukai ah ani! Kupikir aku lebih daripada sekedar menyukainya..

Jika saja aku ini manusia , aku yakin kalau pipiku ini bisa memerah semerah tomat . Ah~~ untuk kali ini aku bersyukur aku bukan manusia, karna tertangkap basah dengan pipi memerah karena memikirkan orang yang kita sukai itu memalukan -menurutku-

Kulihat namja itu terkikik geli

Taklama kemudian terdengar teriakan seorang wanita yang ku tahu adalah ibu dari namja yang sedang terkikik itu

Aah.. paling paling ia mengusili eommanya lagi seperti biasa

Kulihat ia celingukan(?) Entah mencari apa.

Dan tiba tiba ia mengangkat tubuh bunekaku ini sehungga wajahku berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang ermh.. tampan, namun sayang, wajah tampan itu harus tertutupi oleh kacamata dan model rambutnya yang sudah kuno -sangat kuno sebenarnya-

Aaahhh jika saja aku bukan sebuah boneka, aku yakin aku akan pingsan sekarang

"hei manis! Kau tahu? Aku senaaaang sekali hari ini! Aigooo... kau tahu? Aku menabrak seorang yeoja madonna disekolah bernama Kim Yejin! Kau tau juga Baek?dia itu sangaaaaaaat cantik! Pantas kalau ia menjadi madonna di sekolah baruku itu. Yah.. tapi kuakui kalau wajahmu lebih cantik dan manis berlipat lipat kali dibandingkan dia, kkk..."

Aku sangat-sangat yakin jika saja aku ini seorang gadis, maka wajahku ini pasti akan memerah padam. Hufff... itu wajar bukan? Bangaimana perasaanmu jika seorang yang kau sukai bahkan lebih dari sekedar menyukai mengatakan kalau kau lebih cantik dan manis berlipat-lipat kali dari seorang gadis lain yang –katanya- madonna sekolah?

Dengan senyuman manis seperti biasanya aku memandangnya yang sedang terkikik bahagia. Omona... jeongmal yeppeunda!

"tapi Baek, lenapa tadi saat aku menabraknya dan mendengar ssuaranya, disini...:"

Kulihat ia menunjuk dada kirinya. Oh tidak! Aku mohon jangan tuhan...

"terasa sangat bergemuruh..."

Nyuuuuut...! tidak! Kenapa dadaku sangat sesak?

"apa aku harus menemui dokter jantung? Aigooo. Apa aku meyukainya?"

Tidaaak! Kau tak boleh menyukainya! Aku mohon...

Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil tetap memandangku. Dan aku tetap membalasnya dengan tatapan kosong dan senyuman manis khas boneka

"bagaimana menurutmu Baek? Apa aku pantas bersanding dengannya?"

"..."

"pastilah aku pantas!aku kan tampan! Iyakan Baek?"

"..."

"haaaaaaaaah!"

Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar

Tuhaaaaaaaaan! Kenapa rasanya sesesak ini? Aku tahu, aku hanyalah seorang boneka, tapi kenapa kau harus memberika rasa cinta pada benda mati sepertiku? Ini sangat sakit

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV END**

.

.

.

_Esoknya_

Cip cip cip –suara burung ini#:3-

SRAAAK!

"AHHHH! Selamat pagi duniaaa!.."

Chanyeol menoleh ke sebelahnya-pada sang boneka cantik tepatnya- lalu ia tersenyum melihat senyum manis Baekhyun

"selamat pagi Baekkie-ku yang manis~" ia jiga mengadipkan sebelah matanya pada si boneka manis

"AAAH! AKU SIAP MENGHADAPI DUNIAAAA!"

Chanyeol berteriak teriak dengan gajenya dan langsung lari menuju kamar mandi

Nyonya Park yang mendengar teriakan gaje anaknya hanya menggelangkan kepanyanya

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol turun dengan dandanannya yang ekhem..well.. tak usah author jelaskan oke? #wink!

"eoh? Kau sudah rapi chagiya~ ayo saarapan dengan umma"

Chanyeol akhirnya duduk dan memakan sarapan yang berupa roti berselai coklat dan kacang buatan ummanya tercinta dengan khidmatnya

Setelah selesai sarapan ia berpamitan dengan ummanya dan pergi kesekolah

Walaupun Chanyeol itu orang yang sangat-sangat kaya raya, ia tak pernah menonjolkannya. Ia tak pernah berangkat kesekolahny dengan menggunakan mobil atau motor sport seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Padahal ia bis saja meminta Appanya agar membelikannya mobil ataupun motor sport yang bahkan harganya selangit pun

Tapi, Chanyeol bukanlah anak yang seperti itu, ia lebih memilih berangkat menggunakan busway

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, datangkah bus yang di tunggu tunggu oleh Chanyeol. Ia pun menaiki bus itu

'Ahhhh! Syukurlah aku tak terlambat' batin Chanyeol lega

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG

Chanyeol buru-buru masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk dibangkunya. Taklama setelah itu Joo saem datang dan pelajaranpun dimulai

.

.

.

'Park saem tak akan mengajar. Lebiih baik aku mengerjakan tugas kimia saja' batin Chanyeol dan mulai mengerjakan soal soal kimia yang ada di bukunya

Selum 10 menit Chanyeol mengerjakan soalnya, tiba tiba Nam Seong, ketua kelasnya berteriak di depan kelasnya mengumumkan prihal acara prom itu akan digelar seminggu lagi

Chanyeol malas mendengarkannya. Toh ia tak yakin apakah ia akan menhadiri acara acara seperti itu. Jadi ia tetap melanjutkan tugasnya

Saat ia sedang asyik mengerjakan tugas dari mata pelajaran kesukaannya itu, tiba-tba seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya

Chanyeol yang merasa terganggupun akhirnya mengadahkan kepanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengganggunya mengerjakan tugasnya –lagi- setelah sebelumnya Nam Seong yang berteriak di depan tadi-

"annyeong Chanyeol-ssi"

"..."

"eng? Chanyeol-ssi?"

Seseorang itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dimukaa Chanyeol

"Ye..Yejin-ssi?"

"eum?ne?" seseorang itu-yang ternyata Yejin- memperlihatkan senyumannya yang manis pada Chanyeol

DEG DEG DEG

"a..ada perlu apa Yejin-ssi dengan..eum.. denganku?"

"santai sajalah Chanyeol-ssi, panggil saja aku Yejin" Yejin tersenyum lagi

"eeh? N..ne.. kau juga, panggil saja aku Chanyeol"

"kkk.. arasseo.. ah! Ne! Promnight itu.. kau akan datang bersama siapa Chanyeol?"

"eh?promnight? aku tak tahu"

"kau datang bersamaku saja ne? Jebbalyo~~~"

"eh? Ah! N..ne!"

"YAEAAAY! Gomawo Chanyeollie~~~~"

Yejin memekik senang

"eeh? N..ne, cheonmaneyo"

"nanti kita berangkat bersama ke acara itu ya Chanyeollie~~~"

"ne"

Yejin mengangguk senang dan berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol akhirnya melanjutkan pekerjaan tertundanya

.

.

.

CKLEK

"BAEKKIEYAAA~~~~~~~~~!"

Suara baritone itu berteriak memecah keheningan di dalam kediaman keluarga Park

Chanyeol langsung melempar tas sekolahnya dan menghambur ke ranjang king size miliknya. Ia juga langsung meraih tubuh mungil boneka manisnya. Memeluk dan mengangkat boneka cantik itu hingga wajah mungil nan cantik jelita itu berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang tampan-namun tertutup oleh kacamata bulat tebal sehingga sedikit orang yang mengetahui kalau namja itu sangatlah rupawan-

"hei Baekhyunnie~~ kautahu? Kim Yejin mengajakku untuk menjadi pasangannya di acara promnight minggu depan nanti! AIGOO! Aku benar benar tak menyangka ia mau menghadiri acara seperti itu bersamaku!"

Setelah mencurhatkan segala pikirannya pada si boneka manis itu, Chanyeol langsung memeluk gemas Baekhyun. Menenggelamkan tubuh boneka itu pada dadaya yang bidang

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

.

.

.

"BAEKKIEYAAA~~~~~~~~~!"

Kudengar suara bariitone yang sangat kusukai itu itu berteriak memanggil namaku

Ia langsung melempar tas sekolahnya dan menghambur ke ranjang king size tempatku duduk. Ia juga langsung meraih tubuh mungil mungilku. Memeluk dan mengangkat tubuh bonekaku hingga wajahku berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Wajah yang sangat kusukai

"hei Baekhyunnie~~ kautahu?"

Jika saja aku ini manusia aku pasti akan menggelangkan kepalaku dan mengedipkakn mataku karna aku penasaran apa yang akan ia ceritakan padaku

" ...Kim Yejin mengajakku untuk menjadi pasangannya di acara promnight minggu depan nanti! ..."

_NYUUUUT!_

Aku benar benar syok. Dadaku sangat sesak

"...AIGOO! Aku benar benar tak menyangka ia mau menghadiri acara seperti itu bersamaku!"

Ia berkata dengan riangnya layaknya anak berumur 5 tahun yang dibelikan barang yang ia inginkan oleh ibunya.- Hanya saja suaranya tak bisa dibilang manis lagi-

Itu benar benar membuat dadaku sangat sangat sakit... tapi aku tetap memasang senyum palsuku yang memuakkan ini

Tuhan! Aku mohon hilangkan lah perasaan terkutuk ini.. aku tak sanggup lagi mendengar nama Kim Yejin yang keluar dari bibirnya dengan nada riang .. oh.. sungguh itu menyiksa dadaku

Aku ingin menangis sekarang.. tapi aku tak bisa.. sangat tak bisa.. aku hanyalah sebuah boneka.. yang tak bisa apapun.. hanya senyum yang ku bisa

Chanyeol memelukku. Mendekap tubuh mungil bonekaku dengan gemas. Ia menenggelamkan tubuhku di dadanya yang bidang. Sehingga aku bisa mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdegup menggila

_TES_

Tuhaaaaan aku benar benar tak sanggup lagi..

Aku tak sanggup menahan rasa sesak ini..

Tidak! Seharusnya tak begini..

Kenapa kau harus memberikan rasa cinta padaku untuk namja didepanku ini?

Tuhaaan kumohon.. sekali saja.. kabulkan doaku.. aku tahu doaku ini kurang ajar.. tapi aku mohon padamu untuk mengabulkannya

Aku ingin...

..

...

...

Aku ingin menjadi seorang manusia normal

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV END**

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun sampai sebuah suara mengganggu kegiatannya

_KRUYUUUK~~~_

Suara perut Chanyeol yang kelaparan

Chanyeol langsung menaruh Baekhyun di ranjangnya. Ia kaget ketika melihat baju seragamnya sedikit basah pada bagian dada

Chanyeol menyernyitkan keningnya bingung. Karna seingatnya saat ia masuk kamarnya seragam itu tak basah sama sekali. Ia berpikir keras sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di ranjang king sizenya

Merasa pikirannya benar benar konyol karna ia mengira Baekhyun yang membasahii seragamnya dengan air mata. Tapi itu benar benar tak mungkin. Akhirnya ia mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ia melepas seragamnnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian rumah dan segera turun menuju dapur karena cacing cacing di perutnya benar benar sudah berdisko

.

.

.

Argh!

Chanyeol mengeluh kecil melihat tulisan ibunya yang tertempel dengan apiknya di pintu lemari es

"Baby Yeollie~~ eomma harus kembali ke jepang~ appamu memohon agar eomma pulang

Ehehehe... maafkan eomma ya pergi diam diam sayang~~ tapi umma sudah memasakan banyak makanan kesukaanmu dii meja makan.."

Chanyeol melirik kearah meja makan, dan benar saja banyak makanan disana

"...panas kan saja ya sayang~~ hati hati~~ eomma dan appa sangat menyayangi mu baby~ bye bye anak eomma yang tampan~~ jaga kesehatanmu itu ya!

Eommamu tercinta

XXX :*"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Benarkan dugaannya! Eommanya pulang karna ia bertengkar dengan appanya

Ia sudah biasa dengan itu. Eommanya memang suka tak ingat umurnya sendiri yah walaupun wajahnya masih sangat sangat cantik dan awet muda, tapi tetap saja..

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

'ah sudahlah' batin Chanyeol toh ia sudah terbiasa sendirian dirumahnya ini

_GREK!_

Chanyeol menarik salah satu kursi di meja makannya. Duduk dan mulai makan dengan khidmat

.

.

.

_TES_

_TES_

_TES_

_Tuhaaan.._

_Aku..._

TBC~~~~

ULALA~~~

Ini tadinya mau aku bikin oneshooottt sekali tembak DOOOR -_-

Tapi akhirnya kepanjangan :v

Terpaksa deh harus sampe 2-3 chapter #nyengir

Gimana? Author habis hiatus

Jadilah epep ini baru author lanjut hehehe #ketawaEpil

Ehehehe...

POKONYA AKU GA MAU TAHU YANG BACA HARUS REPIU!

Bikin epep itu ga gampang tau#curcol

Author tahu kalau epep bikinan author ga menarik U.U

Terukti dari Repiu-nya U.U

Oh iya ini epep juga author pernah post di suatu penspeg/? pesbuk, makanya jan aneh ya? Kkk... itu author yang post

Yaudah daripada banyak bacot

Bagi yang mau deket sama author bisa add fb author [ Nadia Fauzia Nandika]

OKEH BABAY~~~ SAMPE JUMPA CHAP DEPAN~~~ ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle****: Doll chapter 2**

**Author : ChanHyun Park**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kim Yejin**

**Yang lain cari sendiri ya ehehe #digampar**

**Rated : T –aku masih bocah ._. –**

**WARNING!**

**GA SESUAI EYD**

**TULISAN ANCUR BABAK BELUR KORBAN BENANA TSUNAMI DAN ELNINO(?)**

**TYPO EPRIWEEEER! BIKERFULL(?)**

**ALUR KECEPETAN KAYAK KERETA API JES! JES! JES!**

**NOT YAOI ITS GENDERSWITCH!**

**GA SUKA? GAMPANG KO! TINGGAL JANGAN BACA(?) *apa ini? -_-**

**Okeh!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**_Chapter BIGIN^0^_**

**Doll**

**_Hyundai Highschool 06.15 A.M_**

"annyeonghaseo.."

"selamat pagi.."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kelasnya dengan tenang. Ia mendengarkan musik melalui earphone hitam miliknya. Kesenangannya sedikit terganggu karna seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya –jongdae-

"hei! Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol berbalik dan melepas earphonenya

"YAKK! Pantas saja kau ku panggil-panggil tak menyahut ternyata karna benda itu!"

Jongdae memekik kesal

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil

"YAKK! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Jongdae melipat tangannya di depan dada

"aniya.. oh! Ne! Ada apa Jongdae-ya?"

"aniya.. keundae.. ah! Lupakan.. ayo kita masuk kelas bersama!'

"oo" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan mengekori lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya yang notabenenya adalah teman sebangkunya

.

.

.

"jadi.. persamaan ini dan ini itu..bla..bla..bla"

Terang Jin Seongsaengnim di depan kelas

"pssst! Chan!"

Chanyeol menoleh

"aku bosan~~~" keluh Jongdae

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "ya! Kim Jongdae! Cepat tegakkan lagi tubuhmu Jin Saem menatap kearah kita atau jika tidak..."

"KIM JONGDAE-SSI!"

"...kau akan di panggil oleh Jin Saem dan mendapatkan hukuman" lanjut Chanyeol. Melerikkan ekor matanya pada teman satu bangkunya. Ia kembali tersenyum kecil melihat wajah frustasi Jongdae

.

.

.

**_TENG TENG TENG_**

Chanyeol memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya

"Ya! Park Chan! Apa kau dekat dengan seorang yeoja bernama Kim Yejin?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongdae di sebelahnya dan kemudian mengangguk kecil

"huuuuft~~~!" Jongdae menghela nafasnya kasar membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menoleh kearah namja berwajah kotak itu dan melempar tatapan -memangnya kenapa?-

"kau hati-hati saja dengannya. aku peringatkan Chan.. jangan terlalu dekat dengan yeoja itu! Dia berbahaya!.."

**_GRAKK!_**

Chanyeol bangun dari posisi duduknya dengan kasar

Jongdae mengelus dadanya kaget "YAKK! PARK CHANYEOL! KAU MENGAGETKANKU!" Jongdae berteriak kaget

"kau! Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!" Chanyeol bicara dengan nada yang terlampau dingin. Jongdae sampai bergidik karenanya

"aaah! Mian.. tapi aku berkata sebenarnya. Aku hanya mengingatkan orang-orang yang kuanggap sebagai sahabatku. Kalau kau tak mau kuanggap sahabat juga tak apa"

Jongdae bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian ia berlalu

Chanyeol terdiam di posisinya sekarang

'apa maksud perkataan Jongdae?' batinnya

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus memikirkan omongan Jongdae tadi saat berjalan pulang

"hei! Chanyeol!"

Ia menoleh. Mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya dan ia menemukan Yejin yang berlari menyusulnya

"Yejin-ssi? Ada apa?"

"ahh.. aniya.. aku ingin pulang bersamamu.. kebetulan arah rumah kita searah" Yejin tersenyum manis

"eh? Darimana kau tahu kalau kita searah?" Chanyeol memincingkan matanya menatap Yejin penasaran

"eeh.. itu.. oh! Aku melihat mu selalu berjalan searah dengan rumahku setiap kali pulang sekolah"

"arasseo"

Mereka melanjutkan jalan

.

.

.

"HEI BAEKKIE~~! Kau tahu? Aku pulang berjalan kaki bersama Yejin tadi!"

"..."

"aku sangat senang~~~"

"..."

"tapi... aku penasaran dengan ucapan Jongdae tadi. Hmm..."

"..."

"ahh! Sudahlah! Manusia kotak itu pasti hanya asal bicara"

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya disamping si 'baekkie' itu

.

.

.

**_TENG TENG TENG_**

"AHHH~~~! Akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba juga~~~ aku sudah menanti natinya~~~~" Jongdae merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang ia rasa kaku

"hei! Park Chan! Ayo kita ke kantin! Cacing-cacing perutku sudah berdisko!"

Jongdae menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju kantin

Tetapi Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menahan pergerakan Chanyeol dan Jongdae

"mm.. Chanyeol? Apa kau mau memakan bekal buatanku? Aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu! Kumohon terimalah"

Yejin menyodorkan sekotak bekal pada Chanyeol dan di terima dengan hati-hati oleh Chanyeol

"terimakasih Yejin-ssi, aku akan memakan bekalmu" Chanyeol tersenyum

"ne chenmaneyo" Yejin balas tersenyum

Jongdae hanya melihat Yejin dengan pandangan dinginnya

.

.

.

Jongdae megaduk aduk makanannya malas

"hei Kim! Kenapa ramyeon itu kau aduk aduk terus?"

"diamlah kau! Aku sedang kesal kau tahu!"

"kenapa? Jangan jangan karena sunbae kita itu ya?"

Jongdae membalas Chanyeol dengan deathglare mematikannya Chanyeol hanya tertawa membuat Jongdae kesal setengah mati pada mahluk tinggi didepannya ini

"hei Chan! Bukankah kau sudah kuperingatkan agar menjauhi yeoja itu?"

"kenapa? Bukankan ia sangat baik? Cantik pula! Ia juga madonna sekolah kita bukan?"

"aish! " Jongdae mengusak rambut brunettenya kasar

Chanyeol semakin menyeryitkan dahinya mendapati tingkah sahabatnya itu

.

.

.

"hei Chanyeol! Kapan kita mengerjakan tugas Min saem?"

"kalau sekarang saja sepulang sekolah bagaimana Yejin-ssi?"

"baiklah! Dirumahmu saja ya?"

"arasseo"

.

.

.

"waaah! Chanyeol! Rumahmu besar sekali ya!"

"jinja?"

"ne!" Yejin mengangguk semangat

"aku bingung kenapa kau berangkat sekolah dengan menaiki busway atau bahkan berjalan kaki? Padahal kau kan orang kaya?"

"aku hanya tak mau membawa motor ataupun mobil"

"ooh.. keuraeyo?"

"ne! Kajja"

"oh! Yejin-ssi.. tunggulah disini sebentar, aku mau mgambil buku tugasku dan mengganti pakaian dulu"

"eum"

'whoah! Aku tak menyangka si cupu itu adalah orang yang sangat sangat kaya!' batin Yejin

"eh?apa ini'

Yejin mengambil sebuah boneka yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah itu

'milik siapa boneka ini?'batin Yejin bertanya tanya

"Yejin-ssi? Ayo kita mulai!"

"ahh? Ne!" Yejin kelabakan dan langsung menyembunyikan boneka itu di belakangnya

.

.

.

"eum.. Chanyeol, boleh aku bertanya?"

"ne tentu saja, adakah sesuatu yang tak kau mengerti?"

"eh? A..anu.. bukan tentang tugas ini.." Yejin terlihat bimbang "ah! Tapi jika kau tak mau menjawabnya tak apa apa.. lupakan saja hehe"

"gwaechana.. bertanya saja" Chanyeol tersenyum

"apa kau punya seorang adik yeoja?'

"ani.. wae?"

"ah? Aninde.. kita lanjutkan saja tugasnya ne" Yejin buru-buru menyelesaikan tugas lagi

Chanyeol sedikit menyeryitkan keningnya lalu ia mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli

.

.

.

"aaah~~ Jongdae harus menemui Min Saem dulu. Sebaiknya aku menuggunya saja. Mungkin ia tak akan lama, dan kita harus cepat ke lapangan basket"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang guru

**_TAP_**

**_TAP_**

**_TAP_**

Suara sepatu Chanyeol menggema di koridor sekolah yang sepi itu. Tentusaja sepi karna ini sudah 15 menit setelah bel pulang berbunyi, pastilah murid lain sudah pulang

"hei Yejin! Kenapa kau mendekati anak kacamata nerd menjijikan itu?"

Tanya yeoja yang sedang mengecat kukunya

"iya! Dia itu sangat menjijikan kau tahu! Lihatlah dandanannya sangat kampungan sekali! Eww!" yeoja lainnya yang sedang bercermin menambahkan perkataan yeoja yang sedang mengecat kukunya tadi

"hei! Apa Yejin sudah terkena virus kampungannya? Jangan jangan ia jatuh cinta pada si culun itu! Hiyy! That's terrible!" sahut yeoja yang mengecat kuku

"Ooh bahkan ia terbawa culun karena namja menjijikan itu" sahut yeoja yang memegang cermin

"HEI KALIAN INI SEBENARNYA MEMBICARAKAN APA? AKU? CULUN? OH MY!" Yejin berteriak wajahnya pun sampai memerah

"yeah! Slam down girls! Tapi itu kenyataan kan?"

"dan kau sampai membuatkan bekal untuk namja iuh itu"

"HEI! AKU TAKAN PERNAH JATUH CINTA PADA NAMJA SEPERTI DIA EWWWH! Membayangkan saja aku jijik! Lagipula namja iitu tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan ShinJae ku~~~!"

"lalu? Soal bekal itu?"

"yeah! Kau juga terus-terusan mendekatinya membuatku jijik!"

"hei aku juga takan melakukannya jika aku tak ada maksud tertentu kalian tahu!"

"maksud tertentu apa maksudmu?"

"kau tahu? Dia itu sangat-sangat kaya raya! Akku akan menjadikannya sebagai ATM berjalanku! HAHAHA!"

"ewh! Kau sungguh licik Yejin-ah!"

"biarkan saja! Uang bulananku akhir-akhir ini menipis! Aku harus berhemat! Dan kalian sangat tahu kalau aku ini adalah yeoja yang tak akan bisa berhemat! Aku harus kesalon! Ke dokter kecantikan! Dan belum lagi pengluaran untuk makan! Argh!"

"dan kalian tahu? ATM berjalanku yang dulu sudah tak berfungsi lagi!"

"eh?wae?"

"yeah! Ayahnya bangkrut dan... kalian tahu apa tindakanku kan?"

"well... memutuskannya?"

"benar sekali! Lagipula jika Chanyeol menjijikan itu tak kaya raya, untuk apa aku mendekatinya? HAHAHA! Lagipulan mana mau aku berpacaran dengan orang yang masihbermain sebuah boneka diumur segini? Haha! Itu sangat sangat menjijikan!"

"eh? Bermain boneka? Apa maksudmu?"

"kau tahu? Saat aku mengerjakan tugas dirumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihat sebuah boneka di sofa ruang tamunya. Dan saat aku bertanya apakah ia mempunyai yeodongsaeng, ia jawab tidak"

"boneka apa maksudmu?teddy bear?"

"bukan. Tapi boneka gadis yang sangat cantik dan manis tapi bukan barbie"

"ewwwh! Aku tambah elfeel pada namja culun itu!"

"jika kau saja elfeel apa lagi aku" kemudian Yejin tertawa lepas

.

.

.

**_KRAK!_**

Seseorang meremas jari jari tangannya tanpa disadari oleh tiga yeoja yang mengobrol asyik di dalam kelas

"sialan yeoja itu!"

Dan namja itu melanjutkan jalan menuju ruang guru

.

.

.

**_CKLEK!_**

Pintu ruang guru terbuka menampilkan sebuah(?) namja berwajah kotak

"eh?Chan? kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankan sunbae tadi mengumumkan kalau anggota klub basket harus segera menuju lapangan?"

" aku menunggumu"

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya bingung lalu ia berjalan disamping namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu

.

.

.

**Satu kata nista**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**END**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Boongan ding! TBC #nyengir**

**Nah ini Chapter 2 nya keluar hihihi..**

**Maaf ya kelamaan hehehe.. #nyengir**

**habis kan leptopnya dibawa sama unnie author kuliah di luar kota, jarang jarang dia pulang jadi yaaaah.. udah gitu ffn sekarang susah diaksesnya rewel . **

**aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya yah sama reader sekalian**

**Aku terhura ada yang mau baca+repiu+ada juga yang ngontak lewat SNS **

**Semuanya makasih banyaaaaaaak #bow**

**Tapi Si Baekkienya ga keluar hahaha... dia lagi dikerem si ChanChan di kamer/? jangan yadong dah ya~ hehe..**

**Ini sebenernya udah aku ketik sejak lama/? Tapi karna FFN lagi ngambek jadi yaaa~~ waktu updatenya Karet deh -_-**

**Gimana? Semakin ngebosenin ya? T^T**

**Mian kalau ga alurnya ngebosenin atau clek-clok/? Sengaja author bikin jadi gitu, mainstream, aneh, tulisan ancur, banyak typo,ples bikin kalian mual mual mungkin/? Entahlah yang jelas author minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya atas kejanggalan/? Ini epep**

**Maklumlah ini epep keluarnya dari otak absurt author sih. Jadilah absurt ga jelas kayak gini T^T**

**Masih adakah yang nungguin epep ini? Pasti ga ada deh T^T **

**Author juga sadar sih/?**

**Author ucapkan TERIMAKASIH BANYAK pada kalian yang nyempatin baca –walaupun jadi sider sih- review. Trus yang nge-Favorite-in dan yang nge-follow juga TERIMAKASIH BANYAK SEMUANYA #BOW**

**Author terhura ternyata ada yang mau baca nge fav/foll apalagi yang review T^T**

**terimakasih juga atas dukungan kalian dan saran sarannya **

**Okeh author tunggu REPIU-NYA oke? ****J**

**MIND TO REPIU?**

**AUTHOR GAPLOK! -_- *apa ini?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hyundai Highschool 01.45 P.M**_

_**Hyundai's Library**_

"Hei Chan! Aku mencari mu kemana-mana ternyata kau ada di sini!"

Joongdae melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

"memang ada apa kau mencariku Jongdae-ya?"

Chanyeol masih asyik dengan buku bukunya

"bisakah jika kau bicara kau menaptap lawan bicaramu?" Jongdae pun mulai kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini

'dia melancarkan acara ngambek?' batin Chanyeol

"baik baik! Ada apa Jongdae-ya?"

Chanyeol menutup bukunya dan membalikkan tubuh jangkungnya kearah Jongdae

"kau sedang apa?"

"tidak ada! Hanya mencari tugas Min saem"

"Tugas itu kan bisa dikumpulkan semunggu lagi Chan!"

Jongdae menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"kenapa? Tak apa apa kan kalau aku kerjakan sekarang?"

"kau tak makan?" ah alih menjawab, Jongdae malah mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"aku? Sudah, kau sendiri?"

"bagaimana bisa aku makan?aku mencarimu dari tadi bodoh!"

"benarkah? Yasudah ayo kita kekantin"

Chanyeol menaruh buku yang tadi ia baca kembali pada raknya. Tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol sebuah buku dan..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doll chapter 3<strong>_

_**NayVoodoo's Present**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

_**Park Chanyeol**_

_**Kim Yejin**_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

_**BRAK!**_

Buku yang lumayan tebal itu terjatuh. Chanyeol segera berjongkok untuk mengambil buku itu dan menaruhnya di tempatnya semula, tapi...

Sesaat Ia terpaku pada sebuah lembaran di buku itu yang tak sengaja terbuka saat terjatuh tadi

"**nama: **_**BaiXian**_

**Keterangan: boneka mitos yang sampai sekarang masih dipertanyakan keberadaannya. Boneka gadis cantik yang berasal dari neg****e****ri tirai bambu ini dipercaya berasal dari jaman pemerintahan raja Xiao IX. Boneka milik putri **_**Xiao Lu**_** ini dipercaya dapat berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis cantik jika boneka itu terkena sinar bulan purnama pertama dalam setiap tahun dan... tapi isu ini masih dipertanyakan keberadaannya . kabarnya saat terjadi peperangan bandar abad ke-18 bersamaan dengan hilangnya putri **_**Xiao Lu**_**, boneka ini pun ikut menghilang..."**

Chanyeol terpaku. Tubuhnya mendadak membeku saat ia melihat foto boneka yang katanya adalah _BaiXian_ itu. Itu...Baekkie! itu Baekhyun! Boneka manis yang selalu ia sayangi sejak kecil sekaligus teman pertamanya-selain Jongdae-

"Chan? Chanyeol? Kau kenapa?" Jongdae melirik kearah buku yang Chanyeol pegang "ada apa dengan buku itu?mm... _BaiXian_? cantik sekali dia hahaha.."

"hei! Park Chan! Kau kenapa ha!? Aish! apa dia berubah menjadi gila sekarang?"

Jongdae mengambil alih buku buku yang ada di tangan Chanyeol, menaruhnya ke rak dan menarik tangan Chanyeol ke arah kantin

.

* * *

><p>"hello! Park Chan apa kau masih hidup?" Jongdae melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol<p>

"hei! Kau tahu aku seperti sedang bicara dengan mayat ssekarang! Argggg! Bicaralah Park Chanyeol! YAKK!"

"Kim Jong Dae! Kau ikut klub astronomi kan?"

"eh? Kenapa kau tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"jawab saja!"

"ish! KALAU IYA KENAPA?! Kau berminat ingin bergabung?" teriak Jongdae kesal, dia melipat tangan pendeknya di dada

"apa tahun ini sudah terjadi bulan purnama? kapan? Jika belum kapan akan terjadi?"

"aish! Apa ini? Kau malah memborongku dengan banyak pertanyaan! Lagipula kenapa kau menyanyakan tentang bulan purnama sih? Kau akan berubah menjadi seorang werewolf ya?"

"kau ini banyak bicara sekali seperti wanita! Sudah jawab saja!"

"APA KATAMU? HHH... tahan Jongdae! Tarik nafas~~~~~ Huuuuuft! Baiklah! Aku jawab pertanyaanmu itu belum dan akan terjadi kira kira 2 hari lagi"

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan mata berbinar dan

Jongdae malah bergidik

* * *

><p>sesampainya di rumah Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju kamarnya untuk melihat si cantk Baekkie<p>

**Chanyeol POV**

"hei manis! Benarkah kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia?"

Aku melontarkan isi pikiranku pada si cantik yang sekarang tengah duduk di ranjang milikku itu

"ahhh! Andai saja kau itu benar-benar _BaiXian_! Jika kau benar benar bisa berubah menjadi manusia~~ kau pasti bisa membuat pria manapun takluk padamu manis! Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupamu nanti jika kau benar-benar berubah menjadi manusia"

Aku berkhayal

"kau pasti akan sangat-sangat cantik! Aku yakin itu! Dalam bentuk boneka saja kau sudah benar-benar cantik, apalagi jika kau berubah menjadi manusia? Bisa bisa aku jatuh hati padamu manis!"

Aku membawanya ke dadaku mendekapnya erat sampai tanpa sadar aku terlelap

Ahh! Cepatlah datang bulan purnama!

**Chanyeol POV END**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun POV**

Aigoo.. lihatlah wajah itu! Sangat tampan ya tuhan! Walaupun ia hanya hanya memakan kaos dan celana pendek. Rambut basahnya ia biarkan begitu saja

Aku heran.. kenapa pria setampan dia bisa tak mempunyai teman?

"hei manis!..."

Aigoo suara baritonyanya sangat sexy~ eh? Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan!

"... Benarkah kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia?"

_**DEG!**_

Benarkah?

"ahhh! Andai saja kau itu benar-benar _BaiXian_! Jika kau benar benar bisa berubah menjadi manusia~~ kau pasti bisa membuat pria manapun takluk padamu manis! Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupamu nanti jika kau benar-benar berubah menjadi manusia"

_**DEG!**_

_**DEG!**_

_BaiXian_? Itu nama pemberian putri _Xiao Lu_ untukku. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa tahu nama itu?

_**DEG!**_

Kenapa dadaku berdebar debar?

Boneka macam apa aku ini?

"kau pasti akan sangat-sangat cantik! Aku yakin itu! Dalam bentuk boneka saja kau sudah benar-benar cantik, apalagi jika kau berubah menjadi manusia? Bisa bisa aku jatuh hati padamu manis!"

_**DEG!**_

_**DEG!**_

_**DEG!**_

Kenapa semakin berdebar?

Mengapa saat mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan kata '_jatuh hati padamu'_ sesuatu di dadaku terasa semakin menggila?

Aku mohon hentikan Tuhan!

Ini tidak benar! Kenapa aku harus jatuh hati padanya? Ia manusia sedangkan aku? Aku tak lebih dari sebuah boneka kain tidak berguna yang tak seharusnya jatuh cinta pada pemiliknya

Tiba tiba Chanyeol membawa tubuhku ke dekapannya. Mendekap tubuhku erat sampai aku bisa mendengar suara degupan jantungnya yang sama menggila

**Baekhyun POV END**

.

"hoahm!"

Chanyeol menguap dan mengucek mata bulatnya. Ia melirik kearah nakas –_jam tepatnya-_

"pukul 8 rupanya" ia mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil mengusrak ngusrak rambut hitamnya lalu ia meraba nakas dan meyamuka kacamata bulatnya dan memakainya

"ahhhhh~~~ tubuhku lengket sekali~ aku harus cepet-cepat mandi"

setelah mandi Chanyeol merasakan gemuruh yang berasal dari cacing cacing di perutnya. karena itu ia pergi kedapur dan mengacak ngacak lemari untuk menemukan makanan yang mungkin saja terselip di lemari dapurnya.

Seketika Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya...

"astaga... aku lupa pergi ke supermarket tadi"keluh Chanyeol

Ia mengubrak ngubrak bufet bufet di sekitar dapur dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebungkus ramyun. Ia bersorak kecil dan mulai memasaknya

.

* * *

><p>"aaaah~~~ kenyang sekali"<p>

Chanyeol mengusap perutnya kenyang.

"ahh! Tinggal 3 hari lagi acara promnight iitu dan aku tak punya pasangan untuk pergi kesana" nada bicara Chanyeol mulai mendramatisir

"aku tak mood untuk berangkat bersama Yejin, benar kata JongDae. Dia itu wanita yang buruk"

"aku juga tak mungkin pergi bersama Jongdae,aku masih sangat sangat normal dan aku yakin! Manusia kotak itu akan mati-matian mengajak MinSeok sunbae untuk pergi dengannya"

"huuuuft~~~~!"

_**KRIIIIIING!**_

"Siapa sih yang meyalpon malam-malam begini?"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju telepon denganterus menggerutu

"yeoboseo?"

"CHANNIE BABY~~~~~~~~~~!"

_**NGIIIING!**_

Telinga Chanyeol berdengung. Ia menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya

"eo..eomma?"

"YA~~~~ INI EOMMA BABY~~~! Apa kau rindu pada eomma mu yang cantik ini?"

Chanyeol bergidik mendengarnya

"ya aku rindu eomma, bagaimana kabar kalian disana? Baik?"

"baik sayang~~ kau juga jaga kesehatanmu ya darling? Eomma tak mau anak kesayangan eomma satu-satunya sakit"

"mft.. iya eomma"

"sayang? Eomma dengar dari temanmu 3 hari lagi akan ada acara promnight di sekolahmu?"

"eh? Bagaimana eomma bisa tahu? Teman?"

"iya temanmu sayang, Kim Jong Dae"

"bagaimana bisa eomma kenal dengan JongDae?"

"aaah~~~ kau seperti tak tau eomma saja.. eomma kan pasti mengetahui siapa saja yang berteman dengan anak eomma.. eomma tak mau kau bergaul dengan tak benar di korea"

"ooh!"

"jadi? Apa itu benar?"

"apa? Promnight? Ya, Benar!"

"oke! Kalau begitu besok akan ada orang suruhan appamu yang membawakan sebuah mobil. Itu untukmu sayang. Eomma juga akan meyuruh Stylish terkenal untuk mendandanimu.. oh iya omong omong siapa pasanganmu sayang?"

"aku..."

"ahh! Kau takperlu memberitahu eomma itu bisa menjadi kejutan saat eomma dan appa pulang nanti. Kau akan pergi dengan kekasihmu kan sayang?"

"eomma aku.."

"aaah! Pasti iyakan? Aahh! Pasti ia wanita yang sangat cantiiiiik sekali"

"eomm..."

"sudah dulu ya sayang~~ eomma tutup dulu sambungannya ya~ annyeong darling~~"

_**PIP**_

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

_**PIP**_

Apa apaan itu? Setiap aku akan bicara eomma selalu memotongnya

Hhhh...

Eomma selalu begitu

Terkadang aku malas jika berbicara dengan eomma

Eomma bisa bicara panjaaaaaaaang dalam 1 tarikan nafas

menyebalkan

**Chanyeol POV END**

* * *

><p>"hei Park Chan! dengar! Aku berhasil mengajak Minseokkie noona untuk pergi ke prom night denganku!"<p>

Jongdae berkata dengan semangatnya

"kau bagaimana?"

"molla! Sepertinya aku takkan datang JongDae-ya!"

"eh? Kenapa? Bukankan kau akan pergi dengan wanita iblis itu?"

"Yejin? Aku menolaknya"

"eh? Bukankah kau senang sekali saat ia mengajakmu untuk pergi bersama dengannya?"

"tidak! Kau benar Jongdae-ya dia itu wanita iblis.. sudah dulu ya! Aku pulang duluan.. Baekkie pasti sudah menungguku"

'_eh? Dia mengatakan kalau Yejin itu wanita iblis?bukankah kemarin saat aku peringati agar ia tak dekat dekat dengan wanita itu dia marah? Dan Baekkie? Menungguku? Apa dia sudah mempunyai wanita? Bukankah kata eommanya hanya aku dan _boneka_ gadis__ 'itu' __ yang ia punya?'_ batin Jongdae bingung

Jongdae menatap punggung sahabatnya dengan sendu

.

* * *

><p>"baekkie~~bagaimana ini... semua orang akan pergi ke acara promnight itu bahkan Jongdae juga.."<p>

"sedangkan aku? Seperti biasa hanya kau lah yang menemaniku kesepian dirumah ini baekkie-ya! ARGHT! "

Chanyeol memekik

"pikiranku sekarang benar benar kusut! ARGHT! Aku benar benar kecewa pada Kim Yejin itu! Kenapa semua orang yang mendekatiku hanya karna aku ini mempunya uang? Kenapa meraka berteman denganku hanya karna aku kaya?"

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi

"benar benar! Temanku hanya kau Baekkie-ya! Aku harap jika kau berubah menjadi manusiapun kau tak seperti mereka"

Chanyeol benar benar menangis

Dan Baekhyun hanya melihatnya dari tempat ia duduk sekarang dengan tatapan sendu

* * *

><p><em><strong>TING TONG<strong>_

"ahh! Ya! Tunggu sebentar!"

_**CKLEK!**_

"permisi.. ini benar benar rumah keluarga Park?"

"ya.."

"aah! Anda meyarima paket sebuah mobil mewah agassi pengirimnya dari mmm... Park Hyojin-ssi"

"ah! Ya!"

"ini kuncinya agassi, mobilnya sudah kami parkirkan di sana" petugas itu menunjuk halaman rumah Chanyeol yang besar

"ah ya! Terimakasih"

Petugas itu hanya menundukan kepalanya sopan sambil tersenyum dan berlalu

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu rumahnya

Ia memijat kepalanya

Bagaimana bisa eommanya benar benar mengirimkan mobil untuknya? Astaga Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan kedua orang tuanya itu

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seoul at 8.42 P.M<strong>_

_**Drrrrrrt! Drrrrrt!**_

Chanyeol melirik kearah smartphonenya

'_ah! Ada email'_ batin Chanyeol

Lalu ia mengambil smartphonenya itu dan membaca isi email untuknya

'_dari Jongdae rupanya'_

"hei Yeol! Jangan lupa kalau purnama penuh akan terjadi pukul 9. Tapi itu baru perkiraanku, tapi kau tunggu saja pasti takkan meleset dari pukul 9"

Begitulah isi email itu

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk nganggukan kepalanya sok mengerti

Ia melirik kearah nakas _–kearah Baekhyun tepatnya-_ ia memeluk boneka manis itu dan membawanya ke beranda rumahnya

'_datang__'_ batin Chanyeol

Bulan bersinar dengan sangat sangat terang ahh.. puncak purnama ternyata

Chanyeol masih setia mendekap si mungil manis didekapannya. Entah kenapa.. Chanyeol juga tak tahu kenapa ia sangat berharap kalau simungil ini benar benar akan berubah menjadi seorang gadis kecil? Padahal sebelumnya saat ia membaca buku tentang _BaiXian_, ia hanya main main, mengira kalau _BaiXian_ adalah Baekkienya yang mungil

Lama ia menunggu...

Dan...

Tak terjadi apapun...

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap sendu bulan yang sudah lambat laun tertutup oleh awan awan hitam

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengusir awan awan sialan itu..

Entah kenapa ia sangat sangat berharap...

_**TES...**_

_**TES...**_

_**TESS..**_

Lelehan airmata itu tanpa sadar meyates dan terjun begitu saja

Chanyeol menangis? Ya! Ia menangis! Ia juga tak tahu kenapa lelehan ini menetes begitu saja

Ia juga merasakan sesak yang teramat dalam di dadanya. Tapi..

Rasa sesak ini lebih sesak daripada saat ia mengetahui kalau Yejin hanya mempermainkannya. Padahal saat itu ia sangat-sangat mencintai wanita brengsek itu

"tuhan.. kenapa rasanya sesesak ini? Padahal awalnya aku hanya ingin main main.. kenapa saat Baekhyun tak berubah sama sekali aku malah sekecewa ini?"

Lelehan airmata itu turun semakin banyak

Membasahi tubuh boneka mungil yang Chanyeol dekap semakin erat

"apakah... apakah aku menyukainya?"

Chanyeol mengusap airmatanya

Ia berpikir...

Setiap ia bersama dengan simanis ini entah kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman.. ia senang bersama si boneka manis ini..

Walaupun teman teman sebayanya terus terusan mengejeknya

Tak ada sedikitpun pikiran kalau ia akan membuang boneka cantik itu

"aku mohon tuhan~~~ sekali ini saja aku ingin...

...

...

...

Ia berubah menjadi seorang gadis"

Setelah berdoa seperti itu Chanyeol meyapuk kepalanya benar benar idiot.. meminta hal yang tak akan pernah terjadi

Cahnyeol tertawa hambar. Ia mengangkat boneka yang sendari tadi ia peluk –_dekap erat-_ sejajar dengan wajah tampannya

Kemudian ia mencium dengan tepat di bibir si manis

Sejak dulu ia sangat ingin melakukan ini, tapi entah kenapa ia tak pernah bisa, bahkan hanya sekedar mencium pipi. Dadanya seakan mau meledak jika ia melakukan itu sama seperti sekarang. Karena itulah ia hanya memeluk ataupun mendekap si cantik itu

Chanyeol masih meyampelkan bibirnya pada bibir si boneka cantik itu. Air matanya masih menetes dengan seenaknya

Setelah beberapa menit. Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari si boneka. Menaruh boneka itu di kursi yang biasa Chanyeol pakai jika ia membaca buku di beranda kamarnya

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di beranda

Chanyeol masuk masih dengan airmatanya yang terus meyarus turun. Chanyeol tak tau kenapa tapi yang ia tahu dadanya sangat sesak bahkan untuk sekedar mengambil nafas

...

...

...

...

..

**.. E**

**N**

**D...**

...

...

...

Bohongan gan.. wkwkwkwkwk...

**TBC**

**Akhirnya kita ketemu lagi sama kata nista ini hohoho**

**Huaaaaaa inimah bukan ngaret lagi TT~TT **

**Maapin ya~~~**

**Sekian lama~~ setaun lebih mungkin ini epep kegantung~~ **

**Ternyata author ga bisa tepatin janji author kalau ini epep bakal jadiin 2-3 chapter haha... nyatanya bakal lebih dari 3 chapter kayaknya ini kk... ada yang nungguin? Yang nungguin ngacung/? Plis ga ada ya T^T **

**Ini udah author panjangin loh ****cuman ****2.****277**** kata ****sih TT~TT ****pasti kalian bosen ya?**

**Pastilah iya kan? Tapi ternyata masih ada yang mau baca –biarpun kalian jadi SIDER- hahaha.. **

**Seperti biasa author ucapin ****BANYAK ****KHAMSAHAMNIDA buat kalian yang nyempetin REVIEW biarpun itu gaje haha.. author sangat sangat menanti repiu dari kalian para reader-ku tercinta/? **

**SEKALI EGEN TERUS REPIU YA**

**KALAU REPIU TURUN TERUS! BAKAL ****BENERAN ****AUTHOR BIARIN END SAMPE DISINI BIAR AJA ENDINGNYA GANTUNG****…./?**

**Yaudah! REPIU ya pemirsah~~~~ lop yuh(?) #tabok**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT YAOI ITS GENDERSWITCH!**

* * *

><p>Doll<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview chapter<strong>_

...

...

Setelah beberapa menit. Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari si boneka. Menaruh boneka itu di kursi yang biasa Chanyeol pakai jika ia membaca buku di beranda kamarnya

Chanyeol meninggalkan si cantik itu sendirian di beranda

Chanyeol masuk masih dengan airmatanya yang terus menerus turun. Chanyeol tak tau kenapa tapi yang ia tahu dadanya sangat sesak bahkan untuk sekedar mengambil nafas

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter begin<strong>

.

.

.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh jangkungnya di ranjang king size miliknya. Airmata masih setia menemaninya, meluncur dengan tidak berdosanya. Tangan kekarnya sesekali menyekanya kasar. Setelah puas dengan acara menangisnya akhirnya namja bursurai hitam ini kehilangan kesadarannya

.

.

.

_**Ssssh...**_

_**Sssssh...**_

_**Sssssh..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul dari beranda kamar Chanyeol. Pamuda itu menggeliat kecil di tidurnya

Ia tak menyadari tentang hal itu memilih terus bergelut dengan mimpinya

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cip..<strong>_

_**Cip..**_

_**Cip..**_

_**#suara burung ini *plakk**_

"nggggh..."

Chanyeol menggeliat dari tidur tampannya. Ia merasa seseorang menggenggam tangannya

Setelah nyawa-nyawanya terkumpul, Chanyeol mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Dan pandangannya masih mengabur Chanyeol mengucek matanya dengan tangannya dan menoleh kearah tangannya dan ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doll chapter 3<strong>_

_**NayVoodoo's Present**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

_**Park Chanyeol**_

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Ia membelalakan matanya karna melihat sebuah -eh bukan tapi seseorang- dengan surai platina dan memakai bondu biru laut

Seseorang itu menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol dengan tangan –yang menurut Chanyeol- mungil. Ia melipat tangannya di sisi ranjang Chanyeol dan menumpukan kepalanya di tangannya sebagai bantal

Chanyeol menyernyitkan keningnya bingung, ahh.. nampaknya si tampan nyawanya belum terkumpul seluruhnya jadi ia tak sadar kalau ia tinggal sendirian dirumahnya -_-

_**1 detik**_

_**2 detik**_

_**3 detik**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"

Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara baritonnya mengusik tidur seseorang dengan surai platina panjangnya itu

"SIAPA KAU!"

Chanyeol berteriak lagi, ia tak perduli rupanya kalau pita suaranya putus

Seseorang bersurai platina yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis itu menegakkan tubuh –mungil-nya dan mengucek matanya imut

Chanyeol memperhatikan setiap pergerakan dari mahluk mungil itu. Memandang intens wajah mungil gadis itu. Pikirannya menerawang pada Baekkie-nya

'YATUHAN!'

BAEKKIE-NYA!

Iris hazel Chanyeol memandang intens gadis bersurai platina didepannya ini lagi, pakaiannya, wajahnya, bahkan sepatunya dan bondu itu! Itu hadiah dari Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu sendiri yang mebuatkannya bersama ummanya –karna tak mungkin ada toko yang menjual ukuran bondu untuk boneka setidaknya itulah pemikiran Chanyeol-

"Mustahil! Ini benar benar mustahil!" desis Chanyeol berkali kali. Iris nya memandang horor kearah si gadis manis

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol, gadis itu menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. Ooooh... siapa yang tak malu jika di perhatikan seintens itu oleh namja yang kau sukai dari dulu?

"Ya! SIAPA KAU?"

"Annyeonghasseo ChanYeollie.. naneun, Baekhyun imnida, Baekkie, bonekamu"

Baekhyun masih menunduk

"Tidak! Jangan mencoba menipuku! Baekkie itu boneka, ia tak mungkin menjadi manusia" Chanyeol menunjuk nunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya matanya sudah mulai terselubung oleh selubung kristal bening

"bukan begitu~ aku nyata Chanyeollie, aku Baekkie. Doamu dan doaku terkabul Chanyeollie"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalaya, sehingga iris indahnya yang berwarna navy green-nya terlihat

Chanyeol memandang wajah manis Baekhyun. Air matanya menetes kembali. Dadanya bergemuruh dengan cepat

"k..kau? k-kau? Baekkie? Baekkie-ku?"

"ya! Aku Baekkie mu" Baekhyun pun mulai meneteskan kristal beningnya

Dan tanpa ragu lagi Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu hingga tubuh mungil itu tenggelam didalam tubuh kekarnya

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"hei! Baekkie-ya! Bagaimana kau bisa berubah menjadi seorang gadis seperti ini?"<p>

"mollayo Chanyeol, aku juga kurang begitu mengerti. Tadi malam, saat kau meninggalkanku di beranda tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang menyelubungiku. Dan setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku berubah menjadi seperti ini"

Terang gadis platina ini. Sekarang mereka berdua –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- duduk bersama diatas ranjang king size Chanyeol. Ah! Lebih tepatnya si gadis manis duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol? Pemuda tampan itu melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun

Sesuatu di dalam dada kiri mereka bergemuruh bahkan rasanya seperti hendak meloncat keluar dari sarangnya

Chanyeol menyurukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher jenjang Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma tubuh gadis platina membuat gadis itu semakin menundukan kepalanya malu. Lihat saja pipi putih chubbi itu. Sangat merah

"aku tak menyangka kau benar benar nyata"

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun

"kau juga sangat-sangat cantik"

"aku tak menyangka perkataanku yang melantur dulu menjadi kenyataan kau benar-benar gadis tercantik yang pernah ku temui"

Chanyeol mengelus pipi putih mulus itu. Membuat pemiliknya semakin menundukan kepalanya karena malu

"kau milikku Baekhyunnie"

Chanyeol mengecup pipi mulus Baekhyun

Baekhyun merasa dadanya akan meledak saat ini ia meremas lengan kokoh yang melingkar di pinggangnya sudah tak terbayangkan lagi bagaimana warna pipi Baekhyun berubah menjadi padam –sangat padam-

Chanyeo terkekeh melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan gadis manis nan pemalu di pangkuannya ini

"Chanyeol?"

"panggil aku Chanyeollie lagi sayang" Chanyeol menyerukkan kepalanya semakin dalam di perpotongan leher Baekhyun yang harum

Gadis manis bersurai platina itu mencubit jemari lentiknya gugup

"C-Chanyeollie?"

"ya?"

"apa kau menyukaiku"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah kepala Chanyeol yang sedang asyik di lehernya

Dan wajah merah merona itu semakin berwarna padam saat ia menoleh. Paras manisnya berhadapan langsung dengan paras tampan dan rupawan sang pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam. Bahkan hidungnya mungilnya menyentuh hidung mancung sang pemuda tampan

Sontak saja gadis manis itu menundukan kepalanya. Karna tak tahan dengan tingkah laku menggemaskan gadis di pangkuannya ini, Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun

"Aaah~! Appo!" jemar lentik Baekhyun mengelus pipinya yang dicubit oleh Chanyeol

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan memegang tangan mungil berjemari indah milik si gadis platina dan mengecup pipi putih merona yang tersaji di hadapannya bertubi tubi

"Channie~ hentikaaa~n"

Rengek Baekhyun sambil menahan wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan tangan mungilnya

Lagi lagi Chanyeol terkekeh "kenapa? kau malu eum?" goda Chanyeol

"Yeollie~!" regek Baekhyun lagi

"baiklah baiklah"

"jadi~?"

"jadi apa heum?"

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Channie~!"

"pertanyaan yang mana sayang?"

"Channie~!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol di pinggangnya

"hahaha! Iya iya! Baiklah aku jawab"

Chanyeol mengeratkan lengannya "aku bukan hanya menyukaimu, mungkin juga aku mencintaimu tanpa kusadari. Entah aku juga tak tahu. Tapi aku merasakan kekecewaan yang teraman sangat saat mendapati kau tak berubah juga malam itu"

Chanyeol memberikan jeda "dada kiriku juga selalu bergemuruh dengan hebat saat aku bersamamu. Bahkan saat kau masih menjadi boneka. Hahaha..! mungkin aku sudah gila"

"aku juga Chanyeollie! Aku menyukaimu ah bukan! Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" bisik Baekhyun menunduk malu

Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh gadisnya

.

.

.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Ting tong'<strong>_

Suara bell menghancurkan suasana keromantisan dua mahluk berbeda gender yang sekarang sedang duduk di atas ranjang king size milik Chanyeol

'_**ting tong'**_

Suara itu terdengar lagi, seperti tak sabaran seseorang itu memencet tombol bell berkali kali

"Yeollie, ada seseorang diluar"

Baekhyun hendak melepaskan lingkaran tangan kekar putih itu dari pinggangnya dan hendak beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol yang jelas lebih kuat dari si gadis manis –Baekhyun- malah menarik pinggang ramping itu semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya

"Yeollie..."

Rengek Baekhyun

"kenapa eum?"

"ada seseorang diluar..."

"biarkan saja!"

Final! Tubuh Baekhyun serasa membeku saat bibir nakal Chanyeol mengecup perpotongan lehernya. Titik tersensitifnya. Ia menggeliat kecil di pangkuan Chanyeol. Berharap pemuda itu mau menghentikan kegiatannya Chanyeol malah terus menerus mengecup lehernya

'_**ting tong!"**_

Lagi lagi suara bell terdengar

'aaah! Belum menyerah juga dia!' gerutu Chanyeol

Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Baekhyun meraba nakas mencari kacamatanya dan beranjak menuju pintu depan rumahnya

_**CKLEK**_

"annyeonghasseo.. apa benar ini kediaman keluarga park?"

Chanyeol memandang orang sialan –menurutnya- yang mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Baekhyun tadi

"ne, nugusseo?"

"Aku Kim Shinyeong stylish suruhan Park HyoJin-ssi untuk membantu anda memilih pakaian promnight nanti malam" yeoja –yang menurut Chanyeol sebaya dengan ummanya- itu tersenyum dan membungukan tubuhnya sopan

"arasseo. Masuklah dulu" Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilakan yeoja itu masuk

"tunggulah dulu disini. Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu"

"ne" yeoja itu mendudukan bokongnya di sofa mewah ruang tamu keluarga park

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"aaaaaah! Tubuhku lengket sekali~!" desis Chanyeol pelan<p>

Ia menapaki satu persatu tangga dan sampailah ia di kamarnya.

Didapatinya Baekhyun yang duduk di ranjangnya sambil mengedip ngedipkan matanya polos 'menggemaskan' batin Chanyeol

Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan mencubit pipi putih itu sampai sang pemilik berteriak kesakitan

"diam ya Baekkie. Jangan kemana mana! Saat aku mandi arasseo!"

Dan dibalas anggukan imut oleh Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

_**CKLEK **_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan Chanyeol yang hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya. memamerkan otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk dan tetesan air yang turun dari rambut kelamnya yang basah

Baekhyun langsung membulatkan mata puppynya dan membalik tubuhnya seraya menangkupkan jemari lentiknya di wajah merah miliknya

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah gadis yang duduk di ranjangnya. Pemuda tampan itu merjalan dengan santai kearah lemari pakaiannya

Baekhyun mengintip gerak gerik si pemuda bersurai kelam dari sela sela jemarinya. Matanya semakin membulat tatkala ia melihat Chanyeol akan melepaskan anduknya. Buru buru gadis manis bersurai platina itu berlari kearah kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya keras. Tubuh mungilnya merosot dibalik pintu sambil jemarinya memegangi dada kirinya yang berdegup kencang

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun berlari pun hanya terkekeh kecil...

-Sebenarnya Chanyeol memakai Boxernya dibalik Haduknya itu..

Hahaha-

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang Chanyeol berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Membawanya ke arah ruang tamu dimana disitu ada seorang yeoja paruh baya –yang katanya- stylish

Menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol yeoja itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukan tubuhnya sopan seraya memamerkan senyum lembutnya. Hei! Ia harus profesional terhadap kliennya bukan?

"bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja Chanyeol-ssi?"

"ah! Keurae kalau begitu tunggu sebentar"

.

.

.

_**CKLEK**_

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya

"Chanyeollie!" pekik gadis imut yang sendari tadi duduk di ranjang Chanyeol –Baekhyun-

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil

"ayo ikut aku ke bawah Baekkie"

Dan gadis bersurai platina itu segera turun dari ranjang Chanyeol dan mengekori Chanyeol

.

.

.

_**Rrrrrrrrt!**_

Getar suara hanphone Chanyeol menyadarkan pemiliknya. Ia segera mengambil smartphone miliknya dari saku hoodie yang ia kenakan

_**Eomma's calling**_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar

Untuk apa eommanya tercita itu menelponnya? Gerutu Chanyeol

Pemuda itu menggeser ikon hijau dilayar smartphonenya dan menempelkannya di telinga

"ne eomma yeobosseo?"

"chagiya! Eomma sudah berada di bandara bersama appamu! Kami akan pulang malam ini! Bagaimana? Kau senangkan kami pulang?" cerocos eomma Chanyeol

Chanyeol lagi lagi mendesah " ne aku senang eomma"

"ah majja! Apa kau senang dengan mobil barumu sayang? Jika kau tak senang, kami bisa mengganti modelnya"

"aniya eomma tak perlu. Aku suka"

"apa stylish suruhan eomma sudah datang sayang?"

"ne eomma"

"coba kau berikan handphone mu padanya"

"ne"

"jogi... eomma ku ingin bicara denganmu agassi"

Chaneol mengodorkan smartphone hitamnya kearah wanita paruh baya itu

"ah! Ne"

Wanita itu langsung mengambil alih handphone Chanyeol

"yeobosseo?"

"ne yeobosseo?"

"Shinyeong-ah?"

"ne Hyojin?"

"aku minta tolong padamu untuk menyihir anak ku ne?"

"hahaha.. kau piker aku ibu peri?"

Shinyeong terkekeh kecil "ne! Serahkan saja padaku!"

"ah terimakasih Yeong-ah! Aku agak khawatir jika ia berdandan sendiri. anak itu tak bisa memilih pakaian dengan baik aigooo!"

"hahaha! Baiklah aku mengerti!" Shinyeong terkekeh

"pokoknya aku tak mau tahu! Pokonya anakku harus tampil keren dan menawan!"

"haha! Arasseo.. hyojin-ah! Anakmu benar benar tampan dan cantik sekali ya! Mereka benar benar mewarisi gen darimu dan Daehyun oppa dengan baik rupanya" Shinyeong terkekeh lagi

"tentusaja! Kkk..." hyojin balas terkekeh ah! Tapi wanita itu merasakan kejanggalan dari kata kata sahabatnya

"Yeonggie?"

"ne?"

"apa kau baru saja mengatakan anakku cantik? Mereka?"

"ne! Tampan dan cantik! Tapi Jin, rupanya anak gadismu mengecat rambutnya menjadi platina ya? Ah! Tapi itu cocok juga sih untuknya walau terlihat aneh! Tapi ia benar benar manis!"

"ne? Gadis? Aku tak punya anak gadis, anakku hanya Chanyeol seorang"

"ne? Kkeureom, gadis itu siapa?"

"entahlah aku juga tak tahu" Hyojin kebingungan sendiri

"eh? Jadi? Apa aku juga harus menyihir gadis itu? Aku rasa ia kekasih Chanyeol. Hihihi..."

'kekasih Chanyeol?' batin Hyojin

"itu terserah pada Chanyeol saja aku jadi bingung sendiri"

"arasseo~ ah! Majja! Jin-ah! Kapan kau pulang ke korea?"

"aku sudah di narita airport. Mungkkin besok aku akan menemui mu"

"aaaah! Baiklah. Hati hati Hyojin!"

"ne! Aku tutup ya!"

Dan sambungan teleponpun berakhir

.

.

.

Shinyeong memberikan ponsel hitam itu pada pemiliknya

"noona! Aku ingin kau juga mendandani Baekkie"

"eoh? Arasseo" Shinyeong melirik arlojinya

" kalau begitu kajja kita ke salonku"

Dan mereka bertiga pun berangkat menuju salon Shinyeong. Shinyeong masuk ke mobilnya sendiri dan langsung mengemudikan mobilnya pelan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Mereka menaiki audi Chanyeol pemberian eomma Chanyeol. Mengikuti mobil Shinyeong dari belakang

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di salon milik Shinyeong. Mereka langsung masuk mengekori pemilik salon

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chanyeon selesai lebih dulu daripada Baekhyun. Pemuda itu sangat tampan sekarang ia memakai jas berwarna biru tua dan didalamnya ia memakai kemeja berwarna kontras dengan jasnya rambutnya juga ditata dengan baik. Tidak seperti rambut Chanyeol biasanya yang terlalu rapi. Sekarang rambutnya itu ditata acak acakan meninggalkan kesan keren dan cool pemuda jangkung itu.. chanyeol juga tak memakai kaca mata. Ia memakai softlens berwarna gelap. Aaaah~~~~! Betapa tampannya ia. Shinyeong benar benar pintar dalam hal 'keajaiban sihir makeup dan fashion' Chanyeol yang culun menjadi seperti pangeran saat ! tapi bukankan Chanyeol memang sebenarnya sudah tampan?<p>

Pemuda itu duduk di kursi ruang tunggu salon sambil memainkan game di smartphone hitamnya

Karna terlalu asyik dengan ponselnya pemuda bersurai kelam ini sepertinya tak menyadari jika didepannya ada sepesang kaki jenjang yang putih dan mulus. Telapak kakinya dilapisi dengan heels perak

Si pemuda penasaran dengan pemilik kaki itu. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mendongakkan kepalanya memperhatikan seseorang dihadapannya dengan intens

"nugusseo?"

Tanya Chanyeol

Perlahan lahan gadis di hadapannya mendongakkan kepalanya. Menampilkan wajah mungil imut yang sekarang bertambah manis karna dipolesi oleh make up yang tipis

"Chan-Chanyeollie..."

"B-Baekkie?" Chanyeol melongi tak percaya. Mengerjab kan mata bulatnya dan kembali menatap gadis di hadapannya dari bawah keatas

Gadis itu mengenakkan dress diatas lutut yang sedikit mengekpos paha putihnya bagian atas dress itu juga mengekpos bebas leher dan sedikit bahu putih mulusnya dengan model lengan menggembung,menambah kesan anggun sekaligus menggemaskan untuk Baekhyun. Rambut dark violet.. eh? Tunggu rambut dark violet? Bukankah rambut Baekhyun itu platina? Jawabannya tadi Shinyeong yang mengecat rambut platinanya karna rambut platina itu menurut Shinyeong aneh. Dan memang dikorea kebanyakan masyarakatnya –kecuali artis- berambut coklat atau kelam. Rambut dark violet itu dibiarkan tergerai dengan indah dengan sedikit di curly di ujungnya

Chanyeol berdecak kagum dengan gadis di depannya ini. Apakan ia baru saja bertemu dengan malaikat yang tersesat di bumi?

"C-Chanyeollie? Apa penampilan ku aneh?"

Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Buru buru Chanyeol menggeleng keras

"tidak! Kau sempurna! Kajja! Kita pergi! Terimakasih Noona!" seru Chanyeol pada Shinyeong sambil berjalan keluar salon dan dibalas senyuman manis dari si wanita paruh baya

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"wow! Siapa itu? Sangat tampan!"<p>

"OMO!"

"KYAAAAAA~~~~! TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"ahhh~~! Tapi sayang ia sudah bersama seorang gadis!"

"KYAAA~~~~! BERUNTUNG SEKALI GADIS ITU!"

Kira kita itu lah yang menyambut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat mereka menapakkan kaki di promnight Hyundai SHS

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal baru kali ini aku diteriaki para gadis batin Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun? Gadis itu mencengkram lengan Chanyeol dan menunduk dalam

_**PUK! **_

Seseorang menepuk bahu Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berwajah kotak yang sedang memamerkan cengiran khasnya pada Chanyeol

"hei bung! Tak kusangka kau akan datang malam ini! Dan WHOAH kau takmemakai kacamata kampungan mu dan model rambutmu keren!"

Jongdae mengangkat kedua jempolnya

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum

"hei! Siapa gadis itu?" Jongdae melirik gadis di belakang tubuh besar Chanyeol

"ah~~! Ini Baekhyun"

"O" Jongdae membulatkan mulutnya dan kemudian tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun " annyeong Baekhyun-ssi aku JongDae. Kim Jongdae dan ini kekasihku Kim Minseok" jongdae memperkenalkan dirinya dan gadis di sampingnya yang berpipi bulat lucu

"annyeonghasseo Jongde-ssi.. Minseok-ssi" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sopan

Minseok yang gemas segera mencubit pipi gadis yang masih mncengkram erat lengan Chanyeol

"kau imut sekali Baekhyunnie~~ aigooo! Aku gemas!"

"apa kau lapar? Kajja kita kesana!" Minseok segera menggeret Baekhyun kearah meja tempat jamuan

.

.

.

Mata puppy Baekhyun berbinar senang dengan semangatnya ia memakan cupcake sampai pipinya menggembung dan krimnya blepotan di sekitar bibir tipis yang berwarna plum

Minseok terkekeh seraya mengusapkan tissue di sekitar bibir Baekhyun

"aigoo~ kau makan belepotan Baekkie"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya malu

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan –menurutnya-

"hei! Kau kenapa Chan?"

"eh? Ah? Tidak.. tidak ada"

"eiii! Jangan berbohong! Kau selalu menatap kearah kekasihku"

Jongdae mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga mirip bebek

"Ya! Berhenti mengrucutkan bibirmu begitu aku mual melihatnya"

Jongdae semakin meruncingkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh keras

"hei Park Chan! Biarpun kau itu adalah sahabatku tapi tak akan ku biarkan kau merebut kekasihku"

"kekasihmu? Merebut? Siapa? Aku?"

"lalu siapa lagi?"

"Hahaha! Siapa yang mau merebut kekasihmu? Aku sedang menatap kekasihku sendiri dasar kotak kardus Pabbo"

"kau punya kekasih? Gadis itu? Kau temukan dimana gadis itu? Bagaimana bisa ia menerimamu menjadi kekasihnya? Apa kau memakai mantra?"

"hei bertanyalah satu satu jangan memborongku seperti itu dan apa itu? Memakai mantra? Apa kau pikir aku pria seperti itu? Aish"

"siapa tahu kan? Mana mungkin gadis secantik itu bisa memilihmu yang sering atau bahkan selalu berpenampilan err... nerd?"

"Yakk! Ssssh! Sudahlah dan buktinya sekarang ia menjadi milikku kan?"

Jongdae hanya per 'O' ria

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Baekhyun tanpa sengaja irisnya menatap ke sekeliling Baekhyun dan ia baru sadar kalau ternyata gadisny itu tengah menjadi pusat perhatian pria pria mesum

Para pria itu terus memandangi tubuh S line Baekhyun

Segera Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa gadisnya ke tempat yang bebas dari tatapan lapar pria pria mesum tadi

Chanyeol melepas blazer yang di pakainya dan memakaikan Blazer itu pada tubuh mungil namun seksi milik Baekhyun

Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun membawa gadis itu ke atap gedung sekolahnya

.

* * *

><p>"UWAAAAA~~~~~! INI INDAH SEKALI YEOLLIE~~~~~~"<p>

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berputar putar sambir bersenandung lagu yang entah itu lagu apa/?

"kau suka?"

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya lagi pada pingang ramping milik Baekhyun

Dengan semangan baekhyun menganggukkan kepanyanya

"ini sangat indah~~~! Aku tak tau kalau pemandangan dari tempat yang tinggi seperti atap itu indah"

"ne! Sangat indah tapi tak seindah dirimu"

Chanyeol menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang Baekhyun. Rambut panjang Baekhyun sebelumnya sudah Chanyeol sampingkan

Wajah Baekhyun merona. ia menggenggam dan sesekali mengusap lengan kekar Chanyeol yang berada di pinggangnya dengan lembut

Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah imut manisnya dan hembusan nafas si pemuda tampan bersurai kelam yang saat ini sedang memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>tuhan.. terimakasih.. kau telah mengabulkan impianku bersama namja yang sangat ku cintai ini... terimakasih untuk segalanya tuhan... aku sangat bahagia' _ Baekhyun<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**terimakasih untuk segalanya tuhan.. terimakasih karna menurunkan seorang malaikat untukku.. aku janji akan selalu mendekapnya di pelukanku dan melindunginya.. tak akan ku biarkan ada air mata menetes di pipinya.. terimakasih tuhan' _Chanyeol**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Beneran END ga tipu tipu lagi**

**Gimana ENDnya mengecewakan ya hahaha.. biar lah #plakk**

**Udah mengecewakan gaje pula XD hahaha... #author sarap**

**Ada yang protes sama karakter Baekhyun disini? Maaf yah.. kalo ga sesuai keinginan T.T**

**DAN..**

**TERIMAKASIH BANYAAAAAAAAAK buat dukungannya...juga buat Repiu epep ini voo sangat sangat terhura **

**MAKASIH juga buat semua saran saran kalian #bow**

**Kritik dan saran ****Voodoo**** tungguin banget! Jadi REPIU YA! ****Tenang.. Voo ga maksa ko.. seiklasnya aja.. Voo udah sangat sangat berterimakasih untuk semua kritik dan saran yang kalian tulis di kotak ****Review buat Voo****..**

**BIG THANKS TO**

**hztaoiessi, Real ParkHana, Oh anna23, Infinitely Love, Maulina97, Tomatocherry, Lollyaiko, Keichannie, indaaaaahhh, younlaycious88, BaekheeChanlove, yula, Guest (1), xoxowolf Males Login, pcydobichan, ajsbdkdk, , Dobipanda, Debby Jongong, L, Hanbyeol267, ChenMinDongsaeng14, luluistoqomah96, Baeklinerbyun, .739, Fuji Jump910, ChanBaekLuv, , devrina, lufanyeol, b, .1, Lady Azhura, ccdtsexoot12, naruru loveCB, Dandelion99, Ahn Sunyoung, , .5, , IqCy, Khansafanfan, septianamlinasteleport05, ibahe, ai, Ervyanaca, yousee, fira wandira, ABC-HS, ayunur, taaya66xoxo, seluhaenbiased, Light-B, N, leeminoznurhayati, widurilusiana, Guest (2), Namediyana 99, holieyeoli, Wiwik426, rahmahani96, EXO L**

**juga yang Follow dan favorite**


End file.
